


Lead Me (Not)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some temptations are hard to resist.<br/>Disclaimer: The Cow owns all. I just play in the pasture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me (Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CornerofMadness for the edits.

* * *

There were so many things to actually see and touch and smell. The temptations were hard to resist, despite how easily Alphonse's body tired. He fought sleep, studying his brother, sprawled in a hospital chair. "Did you call Winry?"

"Ah, no?" Edward blinked. "I thought we'd just surprise her."

Alphonse managed to keep from rolling his eyes. "She owes me a pie."

"When the doctor says you can leave, we'll go home and you can have pie."

He didn't bother hiding his smile at his brother's words, knowing Edward would misread it anyway. Home. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Alphonse stirred under the scratchy sheets. "Did Ling really leave?"

"Without begging for a meal, even."

"I'm surprised he didn't drag you along with him."

Edward frowned. "Why?"

"He likes you?"

"Huh?"

His brother really was that dense. "You mean you weren't ever tempted? You guys were alone for a long time."

Edward's expression went from becoming more confused to wide-eyed horror. "Wha – no. No! Al! What made you think – I don't like guys! Besides, Ling was always proposing to Winry – oh, hell, he'll go through Rezembool to get back to Xing, won't he? I'd better call Winry. Don't want that bastard prince stealing her away!" Edward hurried out of Alphonse's room.

Alphonse grinned at his brother's abrupt departure. At least, now he knew for sure Edward's feelings, and wouldn't feel bad about propositioning Ling if he ever saw the prince again.

* * *


End file.
